


High Noon

by AFicOrTwo



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFicOrTwo/pseuds/AFicOrTwo
Summary: Liam's late night stream of consciousness about the whole lawsuit debacle with Noel x





	High Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a HOT MINUTE. But this whole situation about Noel threatening to sue Liam, plus the song "Lets All Make Believe" inspired me haha. 
> 
> ps: If ya don't get the title "high noon" its a reference to Western films/television, its when the two main characters, usually the protagonist and antagonist, meet for a duel to see who beats who.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Proper cunt he is.

I miss him. 

I’m going to see him?

Only if I try my luck.

Then I guess I will.

Guess this will be the moment when we’ll finally meet in a courthouse in our Sunday best.

 

“Let's all make believe. That we’re still friends and we like each other.”

Never thought I’d wish we could at least do that.

 

I knew he couldn't ignore me for long.

I am pretty fucking irresistible.

 

He’d say the same about himself.

 

....cunt.

 

A fan asked me “why are you so fucking gorgeous?” on Instagram.

I could’ve said anything.

But he’s inside my head.

All day. All night. All the fucking time.

 

I’m going to push it.

 

As far as I can fucking go.

Because I know why he’s doing this.

To drive me insane.

But what he doesn't know is I’ll win even if he beats me.

Because we’ll be in the same fucking room.

And remember, I’m irresistible.

And he’ll say he’s beat me again, because he’s better and always wins.

But I know.

He’ll look me in the eye, and he’ll realize the real reason he did this shit.

 

_ For _ me.

 

To do something  _ to _ me.

 

Because he can’t  _ touch _ me.

 

He’s always gotten pleasure from doing things to me when I can't get him back.

I try, sometimes I make him squirm, but I don’t  _ hurt _ him.

Not really.

Because he knows he can break me.

 

Because he’s stronger.

At least that's what he wants people to think.

 

Because he does think.

Just as much as I do.

About everything.

About me.

 

So I guess we’ll meet at high noon.

 

And we’ll see who comes out on top.

 

And we all know who will.

**Author's Note:**

> every other fucking line in this thing is a double entendre lol


End file.
